Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 June 2017
12:05 Poppin' Poppies now has healing abilities. 12:05 In the form of the Lil' Buddies 12:06 (think) 12:06 The Lil Buddies heal for 2 when played. 12:06 Or will 12:06 Poppin' Poppies makes 3 or them 12:06 So, it's Heroic Health for plants. 12:07 And Citron, Grass Knuces, and Spudow can heal themselves naturally 12:07 *Knuckles 12:07 That buffs 3 heroes right there. 12:08 (thonk) 12:10 Makes one think 12:11 Hello 12:12 hi 12:12 I just voted on the. You know... 12:12 That thread 12:12 on the what 12:12 eh I stopped voting since I get my second warning so I don't really care 12:12 Man, i am so freaking scared 12:13 Why? 12:13 Thus will mark the Great Depression of tge wiki 12:13 I do not like dictatorship at all 12:14 No one said it will happen I the thread is opposed 12:14 It just means that rule won't be there 12:14 Support meabs removing it, right? 12:14 Yes. 12:14 And hi Maverick Hunter 12:14 I supported 12:15 hai 12:15 Plus, we literally have a dozen admins who would prevent power abuse 12:15 Exactly 12:15 This us like, the final shot out if the gun. 12:15 And support mean adding the rule back into the rules 12:15 And Wikia Staff too 12:15 Nothing against jack 12:15 It's a vague rule that could be used for many existing threads 12:15 or blogs 12:16 I supported saying this "can we stop tearing the wiki apart?" 12:16 @Citron support mean adding the rule back 12:16 So i shoukd change to oppose? 12:16 I don't want it to be added back 12:16 What Jack did was honestly justified 12:16 Goddamn, i am so confused 12:16 It's a vague, pointless rule. Dictatorship is literally impossible on this wiki already 12:16 Why have it 12:17 Support: Rule gets added back 12:17 Oppose: Rule stays removed 12:17 So if i hate the rule, i change to oppose? 12:17 Can someone link me the place where you add tags next to your username on the chat? 12:17 Yeah. 12:18 It's kind of stupid anyway 12:18 The rules need a complete rehaul 12:18 or revamp 12:18 @Citron If you don't want the rule added back in, you oppose 12:18 I hope i made the right vote. 12:18 Okay. This wiki is doomed 12:18 The community might be 12:18 The content isn't 12:18 Now, can someone link me the chat tag and chat background MediaWiki? 12:18 So if i like the no-dictatorship rule, i support. 12:18 Smells like 2014-2015 12:19 Yes. 12:19 Hi Im Back 12:19 Except I have power 12:19 I am so confused 12:19 Simple as that 12:19 Okay. Sprry for confusing you guys 12:19 Now 12:19 Sorry 12:19 Sorry For Not Chatting In 1 Say Im So Lazy 12:19 can someone link me the chat tag and chat background mediawiki 12:19 Day* 12:19 I'm doing that right now. Be patient 12:20 I always wanted a chat tag 12:20 Inam trying to solve my cuildish behaviour 12:20 Childish 12:20 Bear, check PM 12:21 I found it 12:21 Users.css 12:21 Just as you PM'd me 12:21 And what's childish about liking Splatoon? 12:21 I like ARMS 12:21 @Bear Cool. Well, I linked it anyways 12:21 No, i mean my general behaviour 12:21 I main Kid Cobra 12:21 I haven't played either games 12:21 I don't even have a Nintendo Switch 12:22 I wish his username was Bing Bong Jr. (jk) 12:22 TULO and Jack think i am childish, i guess 12:23 I was heartbroken yesterday because PL left 12:23 Are you being childish on discussions? 12:23 Abd u cannot say i blame him, but damn, i will miss him 12:23 I do not think i am, but i am likeky oblivious. 12:23 let's hope i didn't screw anything up 12:24 a 12:24 Hopefully 12:24 a 12:24 The community has stayed alive for as long as it has 12:24 I have faith 12:24 Holy crap, i mistook Geaejedi fir Zambie fir a sec 12:24 Bearjedi, i mean 12:24 I mean, the wiki isn't a country 12:25 It's an international community 12:25 People treat it as if it were 12:25 It's similar to one in many ways 12:25 But it isn't one 12:25 True 12:25 I come here to intereact with... friebds. But it seems like it is getting taken away 12:26 We need more people like you, Shroomstagram 12:26 Next thing you know, a user may come along one day and do stuff 12:26 "more people like you" 12:26 Take advantage of gullible, and frankly, incompetent users like Cam 12:26 We need more peacekeepers 12:26 Personality-wise or talent-wise? 12:26 Both 12:26 Because no offense, but Shroom doesn't do much on mainspace 12:27 I've been doing, like, 5-6 edits on mainspace a day recently 12:27 Check my edit logs 12:27 Well, more personality. He is a peacekeeper eeper, abd we need more of thise 12:27 ok my image is too big 12:27 brb gotta fix it 12:27 kk 12:28 It looks like Support iscwinning 12:28 Please excuse my typing. I am using an ipad 12:28 hmm 12:28 There's gonna come a day where a predator may come on the wiki and take advantage of incompetent users *cough*Camwood*cough* and be involved in an FBI investigation nexyt thing you know 12:28 *next 12:28 typing in phone is a pain 12:29 That will really drive a hammer in the community 12:29 This might be the nail in the coffin fir me. I am at my breaking point 12:29 Like how a hammer is driven into America 12:29 Ever since Trump announced his campaign 12:30 OR 12:30 Now I refuse to believe any news outlets anymore, because to an extent, all of them lie 12:30 You are all just overreacting 12:30 I get stuff from YouTube people who are neutral. 12:30 Maybe i just do not see it. I might just be a dumb rollback 12:31 There's a reason I wasn't active 12:31 I want to remain neutral 12:31 But that was hard 12:31 I can see that now 12:31 Because of everything going on 12:31 I never kearn 12:31 Learn 12:31 Is there a way to change image size 12:31 I'm not sure 12:31 when you do a chat tag 12:31 I've forgotten 12:32 The community is so fragmented, especialy the staff 12:33 OR 12:33 You are all overreacting like I said 12:33 But now I have returned 12:33 and all this supposed "conflict" can easily be fixed 12:33 And I can help with that 12:33 What's top priority? 12:34 test 12:34 No, i am just even more afraid than i already am. I am so fragile that i question why i sm still oll here 12:34 I hate how i cause drama. I never want to cause harf 12:34 test 12:36 I am just gonna drop it, because this could kd get bad really quick 12:37 eh 12:38 I am sorry, guys 12:38 I am just scared. 12:38 test x2 12:38 I am overreacting and thinking this wiki will collapse 12:38 aaaa 12:38 Msybe it is my stupid rights. Maybe be i should just ditch them 12:39 PvZO is fun 12:39 You're blaming all the conflict on the wiki because of your rights? 12:39 I may not understand chinese but I press things that I find interesting 12:39 No. I just think my rights put to much pressure on me. 12:39 Abd i look bad as a staff member, i feel. 12:42 CITRON? 12:42 you're demoted? 12:42 k 12:42 oh god 12:42 what happened to my text 12:42 geez 12:43 wat? 12:43 Yes? 12:43 you're demoted? 12:43 No. but infeel it coming 12:45 Yo. 12:45 hive 12:46 damn 12:42 geez 12:43 wat? 12:43 Yes? 12:43 you're demoted? 12:43 No. but infeel it coming 12:45 Yo. 12:45 hive 12:46 damn 12:46 . 12:46 Testing. 12:48 Ugh 12:49 I'm testing my new text 12:49 looks ugly 12:50 Hive SMG 12:51 add a 4 at the end to get a YT user 12:52 OH COME ON 12:52 WHY IS IT SO UGLY 12:53 ... 12:54 Meh. 12:57 (topkek) 01:20 Anyone interested in this guys thread? 01:20 Thread:1008047#3 01:46 hive pinkie pie 01:46 * Iamarepeater hugs her 01:46 Hey peeps. 01:46 * Pinkgirl234 hugs Peater. 01:47 I see there is a debate on if the wiki is run with democracy or autocracy. 01:54 Hi Marc. 01:58 hive MA 02:00 Earned the peacekeeper badge :3 02:03 Back 02:03 from a lag. 02:04 ok 02:11 hai 02:11 Hello. o/ 03:06 Kick in the wallnuts 03:40 Not my wallnuts! 03:42 Welp 03:42 why does pinkie pie remind me of Jack (kappa) ? 03:45 LOL wat? (kappa) 03:46 Your profile pic (kappa) 03:46 Oh 03:46 I see 03:47 Right now, I am going to play this new visual novel I found. 03:47 hive ra 03:59 Welp, it's gonna be long waiting for July 15... 04:00 What's happening on that day? 04:00 2-hour Disney animated movie. Nothing much for u guys actually 04:00 ayylo 04:00 sup 04:02 ayylo 04:02 ... 04:05 ayylo 04:06 Sup 04:06 Yo 04:06 What movie? 04:06 Im So Lazy So Im Gonna Leave Fast Bye :P 04:07 Is it Cars 3? 04:11 Cars 3 is gonna be way longer waiting than that 04:12 cars 3 is out in theaters now in America 04:12 Not in Vietnam yet tho 04:12 Im not interested in watching Cars 3 actually 04:12 america always get stuff first 04:13 so im not surprised 04:13 Ye 04:13 Eh, not always 04:13 im not interested inmovie though. i cant watch it legally so i dont care 04:13 USA stuffs 04:14 independence day 04:15 July 4th. Summer Nights. 04:15 Yee 04:16 God, I hate how Svtfoe season finale was a total cliffhanger, mentioned a strategy one of the best ones 04:17 Better than GF of course, as this also cliffhangs emotionally... 04:18 do u have Cold Snap? 04:18 I don't remember 04:19 (in Chinese) why u don't check? 04:19 Neh, y should I even? 04:20 i've it previous days ago 04:20 via... 04:21 ... 04:21 Srsly 04:23 ... 04:24 ... 04:25 ...gene modification 04:26 ... 04:27 Stop advertising plz 04:27 ... 04:44 hi 04:17 We are the last to get mobile apps 04:17 Phan? 04:18 What again? I'm on iPad yaknow 04:18 do u have Cold Snap? 04:18 I don't remember 04:19 (in Chinese) why u don't check? 04:19 Neh, y should I even? 04:20 i've it previous days ago 04:20 via... 04:21 ... 04:21 Srsly 05:40 I was able to get my gramma to buy me a Kinder Surprise Egg. 05:40 Man have these things became boring. 05:56 Lmao Gordon Ramsay 06:06 hai 06:24 can somebody check the trivia of moonbeam and onion rings 06:32 Is anyone here good at English? 07:07 biases? 07:08 messing with trivia; I'll fix it ok? 07:08 If you want 07:16 SE, my bot is still here.... 07:16 whoops 07:18 ok, Onion Rings page fixed 07:20 Moonbean trivia fixed already -_- 07:20 :p 07:29 (lenny) 07:35 oh hai 08:16 hive 08:16 hailo:D 08:17 Hey 08:17 Welp, been fixing several articles few mins ago 08:20 hi 08:20 and ded 08:20 yee 08:21 ayylo 08:23 yeah, ded 08:25 nick go make a discord account 08:26 why? 08:27 because why not 08:27 ... 08:29 it's free 08:30 noob Archer 08:34 your right 08:46 ded 08:46 ded x2 09:58 I finally have an actual bed in my room. 09:58 My bed was a folding bed for a year... 10:10 Ok what happened? 10:16 The old queen size bed is in my room now. 10:32 hi 10:32 hive 10:33 ...nvm 10:40 Anybody here??????? 10:40 yep 10:45 King of the Grill?diff=1777179&oldid=1777177 10:46 what about it? 10:47 It is false.... 10:47 There is a hot dog imp 10:47 On his back... 10:47 And it is bad grammar anyways. 10:48 Why are a lot of people disliking comments? Seriously, when someone just says they beat the champion, automatic 16 dislikes, really? (I mean, 16 dislikes now) 10:48 10:48 But still, it gets annoying seeing innocent comments disliked. 10:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s_8n2Qgguto 10:49 Best thing you should try it :p 10:50 Now look at htis Net!# 10:51 dirty dancing! 10:51 I like Making Dancing Decks 10:52 Because it is so dirty with combos 10:52 Why are a lot of people disliking comments? Seriously, when someone just says they beat the champion, automatic 16 dislikes, really? (I mean, 16 dislikes now) 10:52 10:52 But still, it gets annoying seeing innocent comments disliked. 10:53 You said that already :/ 10:54 Isn't it annoying? 10:54 I am talking about Reedit. 10:56 Check out my Weenie Beanie blog. 10:57 Nice pS skill @lwandefender 10:57 thx 10:58 is it dead or not? 11:01 Um, Is it just a Doorspamming 11:01 maybe they hate me after all :( 11:05 PVZ Wiki...? 11:07 you know what's annoying? the Severe Worlds quest in the Travel Log is the same level. EVERY. FREAKING. DAY 11:11 Yep. 11:11 https://prnt.sc/fl5xlp 11:11 K. 11:19 Maybe the users stopped talked when I come :( 11:23 I Love you, The PVZ Wiki. 11:36 wtf 12:22 dead chat 12:27 yeah :( 01:36 Yo, ded chat 01:37 :( 01:41 hi 01:42 hai 01:42 PopCap Seattle is a noob 01:47 once again 01:47 lost the 2nd impossible level of pvZO 01:47 (AE 10-1 Advanced) 01:47 I completed the 1st impossible level like twice in a row 01:48 I still have no idea why other people can complete the 2nd one, I mean, you cannot use power-ups, and thats an online game 01:50 were you using my account or your own? 01:51 mine 01:52 Also, I was doing some "researches" 01:52 apparently, something called HSP exists 01:53 Is it me or am I feeling everyone in this generation is being highly sensitive nowadays 01:54 no idea tbh 01:55 damn, Star vs. just released an another promo 01:55 that was fast 01:55 meanwhile, another vid from smg4 01:56 coincidence... 01:56 Anyway, just completed Level 3-3 and 3-4. I cant believe I forgot the sun production objective like twice in a row 01:57 Had to play it again to get all 3 stars 01:57 Luckily, the obtained stars are now kept in the newest update 02:00 hilo 02:01 sup 02:35 hilo 02:44 oh hive BULD09 03:23 Boop 03:23 o/ 03:23 hive pinkie pie 03:24 * Iamarepeater hugs her 03:24 * Pinkgirl234 hugs back. 03:24 School tomorrow but I ain't sleeping yet. :^) 08:20 loose cannon looks flat tbh 08:21 I hardly know anything about these set 2 cards. 08:21 I do 08:21 PvZ has gotten super boring for me 08:21 All I know is that the pages of them have mistakes 08:21 Except GW2 08:21 I enjoy that quite often, but it's repetitive 08:21 Like... blatantly obvious mistakes 08:21 I've already gotten 4x of every set 2 card 08:21 ... 08:21 Gosh 08:22 Catapult zombies are so underrated 08:22 Most of it is actually from pvp 08:22 and not ads 08:22 Yeah... if Set 3 comes out, I'm definitely not playing PvZH. 08:22 @VeXJI, if it makes you feel any better, PvZH (at least for me) has had a massive down slope in quality since December. 08:23 I'm not at all up to date with the new meta 08:23 I'm feeling lazy preparing for set 3 08:23 I stopped playing in December when the game decided to delete all my data and PopCap/EA refused to help. 08:23 I honesty think popcap should bring him back because the concept was good 08:23 ? 08:23 Catapult Zombies. 08:24 We already have pterodactyls... and they were a pain in the butt 08:24 Well... they still are. 08:24 why do we put "of the" on gallery pages 08:24 instead of "for" 08:24 Wha? 08:24 This is the gallery page of the Peashooter. 08:24 Peashooter/Gallery is an example 08:24 Oh. 08:25 It sounds so much better when it's "This is the gallery page for the Peashooter." 08:25 Without the "the" 08:25 The Plant Food gallery had "This is the gallery page of the Plant Food" 08:25 sounds so weird 08:25 It always sounds weird when you put "the" in front of it. 08:25 Lolwut 08:26 This is the gallery page of Plant Food. 08:26 eh 08:26 for is better 08:26 Yeah. 08:26 I might make a vote on this 08:26 "This is the gallery for Plant Food" 08:26 yeah that's definitely better 08:26 don't know why we use "of the" 08:26 A vote for a simple word change? 08:27 There's PVZ funko pops 08:27 Yeah, a vote is unnecessary 08:27 Just do it 08:27 especially since we don't start every page with "The Peashooter is the first..." 08:27 Yay edit sprees 08:27 We're the 23rd gaming wiki by activity, somehow. 08:27 LET'S DO THIS 08:27 idk how pvz is popular 08:27 "This is the gallery page for Peashooter." 08:27 is this okay? 08:28 or do we keep the "the" 08:28 I guess EA really did score in advertizing. 08:28 Remove the "page" 08:28 This is the gallery for Peashooter 08:28 This page is the gallery for Peashooter? 08:29 What are you talking about? PvZ literally has no advertising. 08:29 ^ 08:29 Well... 08:29 ...no, I literally said the correct sentence above 08:29 nvm 08:29 :P 08:29 alright 08:29 time to get to work 08:30 maybe then it's prob. because of the rising popularity of defense games... 08:30 Yeah, idk 08:30 The only time PvZH was "advertised" was when it was announced and that's only because an announcement is by definition some kind of advertisement. I'm sure PopCap tried to find some way of announcing PvZH without actually announcing it considering the horrible way they've been treating that game. 08:31 Why does YouTube advertise themselves on their own website? 08:31 ^ 08:32 idk 08:32 I don't see that very often. :P 08:32 And it's like a 5-second ad. 08:33 I just got it again... 08:33 Eh... ok 08:33 They want to remind me to use their site while I'm using their site. 08:33 screw you pvz2 08:33 making me forget the order of the day plants 08:33 http://prntscr.com/flbef4 08:33 lmao 08:33 I still remember the order of the day plants... 08:33 you're listening to taylor swift? 08:33 i don't listen to most popular artists 08:33 ye 08:33 i listen to game music usually 08:34 I've been listening to jazz... 08:34 I never listen to game music 08:34 http://prntscr.com/flbf3i 08:34 :O 08:34 I listen to musicals too... 08:35 Like Hamilton 08:35 You like jazz huh? 08:35 Yup. 08:35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2f57zKEIT7Q 08:35 There was this Mario jazz band song at E3 08:35 It's pretty great 08:35 Ok. 08:35 My computer's giving me a hard time, so I won't open it. 08:35 this gallery editing spree is going to get me to peacekeeper 6 08:36 maybe 7 08:36 probably not 7 08:36 Cool. 08:36 I'm almost at Peacekeeper 3 I think. 08:36 I have no idea what was even announced at E3. 08:36 TULO is at like peacekeeper 10 million 08:36 something like that 08:36 Lemme check 08:37 Peacekeeper 42? 08:37 it's over 20,000 edits 08:37 Where can I find the Special page that lists how many new users joined every year? Or did Wikia decide that "nobody" was using it and just deleted it? 08:37 Holy shit 08:37 dang 08:37 Ah... ah... 08:37 Whoa 08:38 I've never heard of a page like that @Blanche 08:39 I think Wikia deleted it when they added that Community page. 08:39 Actually, the "Insights" page or whatever it 08:39 http://prntscr.com/flbhal 08:39 Okay Fandom, you can stop now 08:39 *it's called 08:40 I like listening to Animal Crossing music cuz it's actually peaceful. 08:40 I can't stand listening to lyrics of Taylor Swift and others. 08:40 While doing work. 08:40 I KNEWWWW YOU WERE TROUBBBLEEEE WHEN YOU WALKED IN 08:40 SO BLAH BLAH BLAH ON ME NOWWWWW 08:41 Blah blah blah? also you shouted 08:41 Yeah, I'm pretty sure they deleted it, because even while I was using it back in 2015 it only had data for 2014 and before. 08:41 Well, Insights page is still here, but there's nothing about users. 08:41 But I can check non-portable infoboxes, thank god. 08:43 Hm, so level pages (at least PvZ2 ones) and items use portable infoboxes, but plants and zombies don't? 08:44 I got nothing against EA and their plans on PvZH. 08:45 PvZH is boring 08:45 feels too repetitive tbh 08:45 Actually, I think zombies use portable ones, not sure about plants. 08:46 Multiplayer opponents use the same bland strategy. 08:46 Professor Brainstorm stupidity decks, stupid mushroom decks, etc. 08:48 I think I played PvZH for like a week in total. 08:48 Well... yeah I guess... 08:48 I used to be so pumped about the game, and now it disappoints me. 08:49 We can share articles on social media? :[[]]o https://prnt.sc/flbl97 08:50 yes 08:50 sharing is caring 08:50 share that poor pear cub 08:50 that pear cub will feed millions of children 08:50 do it 08:50 ... 08:50 wha? 08:50 PvZH has its golden age from July 2016 to October 2016. It went downhill went it released internationally. 08:50 Oh. 08:51 Yeah, I felt the same way. 08:51 Imma share Pear Cub on Twitter 08:51 Because suddently 6 CARDS PER PACK and LEGENDARIES IN EVERY PACK. 08:51 although i don't see how that's the golden age because the trickster was broken then 08:52 Well, not everyone had Trickster, and people that did had one or two. 08:52 Because you only got three cards per pack. 08:52 http://prntscr.com/flbmiw 08:52 Reminder that PvZH had no golden age. 08:52 Also, I think that during that time Trickster was nerfed to 6/6. 08:53 Eh... I think? 08:53 Pay2win ppl still got ahold of him easily tho 08:54 Back when I played, people played mostly Green Shadow and Grass Knuckles on the plant side and Smash and Impfinity on the zombie side. 08:54 Cute tho. 08:54 Cuz I still main Green Shadow. 08:54 Not really, people who really liked certain decks crafted those cards, but it was never oppressive. 08:54 Oh. 08:55 I don't remember a certain deck ever being oppressive. The most successful deck I played at the time was Control Flare, but that deck still lost to Immorticia and Brainstorm. 08:55 Holy crap 08:55 It ate up Infinities though, which were really common then. 08:55 *Impfinities 08:55 I remember... now 08:56 Control Rustbolt was stupid. 08:56 It was bad and no-one realized it 08:57 Rustbolt was completely busted for the first two-three months of PvZH and everyone knew of that at the time. During the golden age, he wasn't really a problematic hero anymore (what with all the nerfs). 08:57 lol 08:57 Mushroom decks? 08:57 The reasons why he was insane early game, insane late game in the form of Knight and insane removal. 08:58 Meh, at least while I played, mushroom decks were never annoying or oppressive. 08:58 Really? 08:58 They were the easiest decks to beat. 08:58 Oh... okay 08:58 Freeze decks? 08:59 Freeze decks were really popular. I played them pretty much when the game released because I managed to get a lot of the freeze cards. 08:59 People learned to play around them though. 08:59 For example, not playing anything you can freeze (oh) 08:59 lol 08:59 As in... Gravestones? 08:59 Yes. And skipping turn one. 08:59 Suicidal Line Dancing Zombies and the sort? 09:00 I still feel that people still think that Rustbolt Control is OP af. 09:00 Line Dancing Zombie was the worst card in the game on release. When they buffed it, it saw play, but it was never an OP card to me. 09:01 Well, with all the event cards and Set 2, it could be OP af. Again, I'm not playing now. 09:01 I swear, in every plant page that has a plant with 3 strength, the strategies always mention or at least allude to the fact it's immune to Rolling Stone and Rocket Science. 09:01 Though cards like Defensive End are complete bullshit, I'll say that. 09:02 That is true though. The main upside of all 3-atk plants is their immunity. 09:02 Yeah... but that changes nothing. 09:02 Other than being good against Rustbolt control 09:03 It's easy to tell control rustbolts from sports rustbolts 09:03 If they wait till you play something for the first 2 turns, it's a control. 09:04 Well, during the "golden age" Control Rustbolt wasn't even good because it had no win conditions. Control Flare would almost always beat a Control Rustbolt. 09:04 Sportbolt was the only Rustbolt deck I played then. 09:04 True. 09:04 Rustbolt was complete crap, at least to me. 09:04 What about Control Wall-Knight? 09:05 Is it good? 09:05 Yeah, people played that A LOT now that you mention it. 09:05 They also played a lot of Mirror-nut decks. 09:06 Oh. 09:06 Mirror-nut decks hard-counter Crazy heroes (especially Brainstorm) but that's about it. Control Knight was the better deck IMO. 09:06 lol 09:07 Mirror-Nut is meh... but it counters Crazy heroes, so I put them in my deck. That and the fact that they're Super-Rare 09:07 I actually used a very non-traditional deck to get to Rank 50. 09:07 Non-traditional? 09:07 A deck no one else played. 09:07 What? 09:07 Control Boogaloo (oh) 09:08 ... 09:08 I used that 09:08 Orly 09:08 Yep 09:08 The AI had it much better cuz it had Gargs' Feast 09:08 I had to rely on raw power with Gargantuars 09:08 Gargs' Feast is a trap for that deck. 09:08 A trap? 09:09 You'd rarely get to turn 12 because most people played aggro. 09:09 oh 09:09 Which is why you would use Gargantuars instead. 09:09 A few Octos and Zombots as well, maybe. 09:09 Well how come the AI is so stupid with it? >:( 09:09 idk 09:10 Anyway, I'm tired talking about a game I don't play anymore. 09:10 The Electric Boogaloo Garg/Control deck in the plant missions killed me. 09:10 Oh. Ok. 09:10 The AI is a joke anyway, let alone their decks. 09:10 at least PvZH gives out free edits 09:10 What do you mean by "a joke"? 09:11 It's either cheating or not playing anything at all. 09:11 oh 09:11 It's not playing like a real player would. 09:11 Well, duh 04:49 (mall cop zombie) 04:49 hai 04:49 look the person above you 04:49 he is spamming 05:29 The chat is (deeeeeed) 05:29 *(ded) 05:29 (DED) 06:02 Hi Phan' 06:02 ayylo 06:03 Sup 06:13 Hi 06:37 Jack.... 06:37 Hi. 06:42 Hm? 2017 06 18